InuYasha's Nightmare
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: It may SAY InuYasha's nightmare, but it's all about Sesshomaru... Sorry for the confusion. And for Sesshomaru being OOC. But it's a romance so it's kind of mandatory. Thanks a lot! Hi Akurei


Inu-Yasha's Nightmare...   
  
"Morning." Sesshomaru greeted InuYasha and Kagome at breakfast. Normally he was mean to his brother, but...he was tired and didn't have the strength to argue. And anyways, he didn't HAVE to be... "Hey." InuYasha said and dove back into his eggs while Kagome tried to talk to him unsucessfully. Sesshomaru sat down at the opposite side of the table from the couple. They were so lovey dovey, it made him want to gag... Normally he was up way before them, but he'd been up late training. So he had to eat with them or not eat at all. He grabbed a plater and put a load of food on it and then dove back into his thoughts, not even looking at what he ate. 'I guess I'll train again tonight... God, I'm bored. Dad said I couldn't have that human I wanted for entertainment. H*** he laughed in my face! What's so funny though? I'm bored, and humans are amusing so I don't understand why they won't let me have one...' Sesshomaru mused. He eventually ran out of food. Sesshomaru didn't notice that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were talking about him because he was lost in his head. He finally snapped out of it and left the sceaming couple behind. As he walked past the study his father heard him and called him into the gigantic room full of papers and hard, velvet, antique chairs. There was a mahogany desk far to the right and a white computer with every kind of high-tech machine you could think of hooked to it in a maze of wires. There were also several papers and a stack of files so high that his father had to scoot his swivel chair to the right to be able to see past them.   
  
Sesshomaru honestly couldn't understand why his father worked like that. He was a workaholic almost, always carrying his cellphone and laptop with him on vacations to Paris and Hawaii and several other exotic locations with extremely complicated languadges and names. His father was sitting in his swivel chair with his head poking between the computer and files. He stood and walked over to a seat by the fireplace gesturing for Sesshomaru to join him in a chair parallel to his. He looked at the slowly crackling flames for a moment before turning to Sesshomaru and speaking. "Sess, I have good news for you." He started stiffly easing into a small smile. "What?" Sesshomaru asked wondering what it could be. "InuYasha and Kagome brought the fact that you need a mate to my attention." His father said. "I already said, I don't like any of the demons. They're all...ditzy and stupid. Either that or completely scary." Sesshomaru said to his father remembering Aiko, one of the few dog demons left that was anywhere near his age. She was a numbskull and hideousely ugly. She had a huge crush on him and gave him the shivers. "I realize that you don't like any of the demons. So why don't you get a Miko for a mate?" Tai said. "A human?" Sesshomaru asked questioningly.   
  
"I know you don't like humans, but I think we found the perfect one!" Tai said begging any and all gods that his son would except. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked starting to feel like he was being dragged into something. "InuYasha found a Miko that he said would be a good match. She's 17 or so and extremely smart. She has black hair, amber eyes, and InuYasha said she was very attractive." Tai said happily. "InuYasha? He found a Miko for me? She's probably a nutcase if he picked her out. There's no way I'm gonna go walking around with the humans, much less with a wierdo." He said. 'InuYasha probably found a suicidal freak and told dad that she was a supermodel. Or maybe he disided to be nice and found a good match...' He thought. "She's not a wierd nutcase. I looked through her personal files. She has a very high IQ, no mental problems, and no strange hobbies or classes that I know of. Except for one..." Tai said mumbling the last part. Of course Sesshomaru cought it. "One?" He asked getting worried. "She studys a few interesting subjects...such as mythical creatures, demons, witches... Her teacher put her essay on the Salem witch triles online because he said it was 'the best one he'd ever encountered.' So she should love you." Tai said jokingly.   
  
"That's not funny. What's her name?" Sesshomaru asked intrigued. He might just get that human pet... "Yashani Msike. She lives in an orphanage around here." Tai said. "Orphange? What for?" Sesshomaru asked. "The only thing the computor said was that she got dropped off there when she was 7. I guess her parents died or didn't want her anymore. I thought that we could bring her here and you could...see if you liked her. She could stay for a month and if you two don't hit it off by then she could go back to the orphanage." Tai suggested. "Fine." Sesshomaru said. Tai didn't expect him to cave like that, but he was glad that he did! 500 Was too old to still be without a mate. Sesshomaru walked through the big wooden doors without another word. He trained the rest of the day. When he finally got back to his room he collapsed on the bed and slept like a log. He woke up the next morning rested, but he didn't wake untill about 10 o'clock. "S***!!!" He yelled when he glanced at the time. Sesshomaru took a shower, got dressed, and ran downstairs hopeing to catch breakfast or brunch. He was starving. When he went into the dining room no one was there but a little bit of food was left so he ate it happily. Well as happy as he gets...   
  
He left the room and ran into Kagome. "Hey, your dad wants you in the study." She said and left. Sesshomaru walked down to the study and found Tai, his dad, talking with Rumiko, his stepmom. Sesshomaru didn't hate his stepmom. He was friendly with her and even ocassionally called her mom. But he disliked his mother being replaced with a human. She wasn't really replaced, she died. But it felt the same. "Well you sure picked a good day to sleep in." Tai said sarcasticly. "Sorry. What did you want me for?" Sesshomaru asked. "The Miko's here. I had Miroku retrieve her. I haven't seen her yet though." Tai said. InuYasha and Kagome walked in the doors and came over to the desk where everyone was talking. InuYasha looked smug and Kagome looked curious, looking aroud the room for something. "She's here. Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru said placidly. "You were asleep! I'll call Miroku in with her." He said and picked up his cellphone. He dialed 3 on speed dial and said 'bring her in' like someone in the mob saying to 'bring the money.' Then he hung up without another word and walked around from behind his desk to introduce himself as soon as the mystery woman arrived.   
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru felt like he was on a blind date and got nervous. Of course you couldn't tell even if you were looking right at him searching for a sign. He had the best pokerface on the planet. Miroku walked in, bruised and with a black eye, bickering with a woman standing outside the door. Her voice was sweet with a crisp edge to it, he could tell, even though she was yelling at Miroku... She slowly peeked into the room. Sesshomaru finally got to see her. Her hair was jet black, long, and cascading freely down her back. She was thin but not skinny and her skin was a solid tan color with barely any flaws. She didn't look like a supermodel, but she was still beautifull. She wore a pair of blue jean pants and a loose top with sleeves. Over this she wore a faided black coat that stopped at her waist line. She looked around the room nervousely and walked out like she'd just seen a ghost, quickly followed by Miroku who grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her inside. "Come on!" He said. "WHAT!? There are two youki, two miko's, and a hanyou in that room!!! You kidnap me and then expect me to go into a room full of people that aren't supposed to be alive!!!" She yelled.   
  
Every person in the study heard her. "How does she know that?" Kagome asked Tai. "She studys mythilogical...stuff. I have no idea how she figured out that you two were miko's though... Or that InuYasha was a hanyou... Usually humans can't tell youki and hanyou apart... D*** she's smart!" Tai sang praises to the reluctant guest. "Yeah, that's great." InuYasha sarcasticly. "Is she gonna come in anytime soon? Hey, Miroku! You can't make the girl move!?" InuYasha shouted out the open door. They heard a little shuffling, probably Miroku trying to drag her in, and then a sharp crack was heard. It resonated throughout the hall and study. Miroku finally dragged her in. He had a red mark across his face. Apparently he had touched something he wasn't supposed to 'accidently' when he was pulling her in... Yashani looked flustered and was silently cursing the pervert. Tai walked over to her and kissed her hand with a bow. Normally in the old days he never would have done such a thing, but he wanted to make an impression. She was going to be his daughter-in-law soon anyways... She didn't move a bit. She just took her hand back as soon as he finished his welcome kiss.   
  
"It's nice to meet you, my name is Tai Mitzera." He said. "My name is Yashani Msike. Umm... why am I here?" She asked nervously. "Oh, well, my dear you are going to be our guest here for a month. After that you can freely leave." Tai answered sounding like no wasn't an option. Of course, it wasn't. "Why? What would you want me here for a month for? I don't understand..." Yashani said panicing. "We just want you to get to know us, especially Sesshomaru..." Tai said trying to explain without anyone looking like they were nuts. "What? Who? I..." Yashani started to say but was cut off by Sesshomaru stepping up to her and taking her hand. He lightly kissed it but didn't let go afterwords. "Hello, I'm Sesshomaru." He said softly. He really felt nothing for this human. He found her intelligent and strong, but not really special in any way. 'This will be my new game...' He thought. So he put up a good show of welcoming her and did a bow. Still holding her hand... "Umm... hi. I'm Yashani." She answered timidly. There was something about that intense stare that made her speak instead of ignore like she would have done. His hands on hers were... a strange and unwelcome feeling. But his eyes. They paralized her. She couldn't pull away.   
  
She wanted to snatch her hand away and run through the open door screaming bloody murder. But she couldn't even make her eyes turn away from his, much less make her feet move or mouth form a single sillable without him asking her to. A cold chill crawled down her spine at his touch. Sesshomaru, and everyone else in the room, noticed her body go stiff and her eyes lock onto his with obvious discomfort. Her eyes and expression showed a glance into her mind. She was fighting with herself inside. Torn in two directions... Sesshomaru was confused. She looked like a deer in head lights. But she'd looked normal when his father had been talking to her and had kissed her hand. 'What's so different about me?' He thought. "A pleasure to meet you." He said. InuYasha almost gaged. "Hey! I'm InuYasha!" He yelled across the room. Sesshomaru let go of her hand and stepped back a bit. Yashani let out a breath. "Hi Yashani. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." Kagome said as the whole group walked up. "Hello, my name is Rumiko Mitzera. I believe you've already met Miroku. Would you like to go up to your room now? Miroku! Please take Yashani up to her room!" Rumiko said and hollered at Miroku across the room to hurry up.   
  
Sesshomaru took her hand in his and the chill came back. "It's ok Rumiko, I'll take her up." He said hopeing to get a chance to talk and possibly charm her. She had a strange look come over her eyes for a split second and then vanish. Sesshomaru was the only one who noticed. It was a look of every emotion you could possibly think of. He dragged her away and into the hall. They walked in silence for a bit. "Your room is right next to mine. There's a door connecting them together too. Dad probably planned that. Tai's my father and Rumiko's my step-mother. InuYasha's my half brother and Kagome's his b****. Just incase you were wondering..." He said. "Demons... were said to have died out after the feudal age in Japan. Many years ago..." Yashani said slowly wording what she wanted to say carefully. "Demons got smarter. We started getting into business' and stopped killing people... mostly. The ones that didn't were stupid and died. We started conceiling our demon features and slipped into hiding." He answered. "How old are you?" She asked. "I'm 500 years old. InuYasha's 300, Rumiko's 323, and Dad's age is uncertain but I'm pretty sure that he's at least 700 or 800 years old." Sesshomaru said.   
  
"Can you fight?" She asked. "Keh, I'm one of the most powerfull demons left! I am to be the Great Demon of the Western Lands!" He said. "Good." She answered. Before he could ask what she ment they reached her room. He showed her the bathroom, closet, and door to his room. "Rumiko will buy you new clothes later. If you need anything at all, please come ask me. If you want to talk, remember, I'm just a door away." Sesshomaru said and walked out leaving a very confused woman in his wake. Yashani collapsed on her bed and silently cried thinking slowly. Trying to process everything that just happened. She'd been abducted, saw youki, mikos, and hanyous, was told that she'd be held here for a month, and, strangest of all, had been absolutely terrified and mesmorised by a 500 year old youki's eyes. She thought about him for a minute. His hair was white and long. He had beautifull amber eyes that put her in a trance. His clothes were loose but stylish, and he had two red stripes across each cheek. His tail was long and fluffy and it lay lightly on his shoulder. A small, purple, cresent moon was in the middle of his forehead too. It was peculiar, but intrigueing. It didn't seem to have a real purpose but still facinated her.   
  
She wondered for a moment if she would ever use the repeatedly indicated door that led to the room of the intrigueing youki. She felt drawn to him but repelled at the same time. Nope. She wouldn't use that door. At least she didn't think so... 'Uh, I'm thinking too much! Now I've got a headache! Darn it!!!' She yelled at herself mentally. She stood, dried her tears and walked into the bathroom. She pulled open the cabinet mirror and found nothing. No tylenol at all. Her head was pounding now. "Crap!!!" She cursed. "Why can't I just have some frikkin' tylenol and a coke!?" She said exasperated. She walked back into the bedroom and looked around. The bed was a beautifull dark wood and was big. It was covered with white silk too. There was a beautifull window behind the bed that stretched across the whole wall. In the other part of the room was a desk, chair, tv, and dresser. The floor was wooden and each step sounded like a gunshot. The walls made everything ten times louder than they really were. The word 'echo' comes to mind... Yashani lay down on the bed and after a little while got comfortable. Her head was still throbbing though.   
  
Knock, knock... pause... knock, knock... "Come in." Yashani said. 'H*** it's your house...' She thought. Sesshomaru walked in holding something. "I got you something." He said. She sat up holding her head. "What is it?" She asked softly. He held out a coca cola and two tylenol. She took it and gave him a bewilderd look. "How did you know I had a headache?" She asked. "I heard you say you wanted a coke and tylenol when you were in the bathroom. The walls separating the bathroom and my bedroom are thin enough for me to hear through. Sorry for overhearing you... My ears are really sencitive, I couldn't help it..." He said. She gave him a look and cracked open the chilled can. She swallowed the tylenol slowly and sipped the coke for a minute before she responded. "Thank you, for the tylenol and coke. If you sit down I guess we can talk, or something..." Yashani said trying to be polite. He did get her tylenol didn't he? But his family also kidnapped her. Hmm... He sat on the corner of the bed across from her. There was a good 3 feet separating them at the very least. "Is your room ok?" He asked trying to make conversation. "Yeah, it's great. Really pretty. Is this a really big house or a mansion?" She asked grabbing at topics. "It's a castle. We've lived here for a long time. Since InuYasha was born, I think."   
  
"Wow. 300 years is quite a while... Err, do you ever go into town? In discise or something?" She asked. "No. The humans are slow and stupid. I have a demon friend or two though." Sesshomaru said getting irritated. 'What right does she have to ask such a question!?' He thought silently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just..." She tried to explain to her kidnapper. She didn't want to get him mad, her life was in his hands after all. He could kill her in a strike and might not hesitate to do so... "Drop it. I...gotta go. Dinner's at 5:30, I'll come get you today so you don't get lost." He said and left through the repeatedly pointed out door that led to his room. She lay there thinking for a while. The woman Rumiko, Sesshomaru's stepmother, walked in and found Yashani starring at the ceiling fixedly. "Yashani, I bought you some new clothes. Dinner's in about an hour, you should get ready. Ok?" She asked softly. "Yeah, ok." She said and got up to inspect the clothes that she had left. They were all green. Every last bit of cloth down to the underwear were green. Emerald to be more acurate. Emerald bra, pantys, skirt, blouse, dress, high heels, and she even found an emerald scrunchy and hair tie. There were no tennis shoes but if there were I'm sure that they would be emerald! 'Mrs. Rumiko has an obsession with green apparently. Funny, she was wearing blue.' She thought.   
  
She dressed in a green skirt and a gypsy shirt. That's what she called them anyways. You know, the ones that have the low neck and high waist band and the sleeves hang past your hands but they're cut so you can still use your hands without them getting in the way. She fixed her hair down and it hung freely but more silky and glossy then before. She changed her mind when she finished though and put a single miniscule decrative braid down the front side. There was a knock on the door and she opened it. Sesshomaru stood there looking polished. He wore slacks and a shirt. His hair was brushed out and he looked nice. Apparently every day they had to get dressed up for dinner and come down to eat like it was a special occassion. 'Wow, he looks hansome...' She thought. "Come on, lets go to dinner. If you don't hurry InuYasha'll eat everything." He said and took her hand. The chill came back for a second and then left. "OK." She said and they walked slowly to the dinning room. Yashani sat at one side of the rectagular table with Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat on the opposite side, and the adults sat on the ends. "Hello Yashani, you look nice." Rumiko said. 'She bought me the clothes and now she's complementing me on them?' Yashani thought.   
  
"Thank You." She said meakly and tucked into her food. "Do you like your room? That window faces the west, so you can see the sunset ya know." Tai said happily. "It's beautifull." Yashani said. "What, the room or the sunset?" He asked. "Both. I used to have the corner room at my house, it had east and south facing windows covering the two walls. They were pretty, but they woke me up at dawn every morning..." Yashani said softly. "Really, well the bed's nice isn't it? Is it comfortable?" Tai asked happy that he could make his guest open up a bit. "Yes, it's soft." She answered still timidly. Sesshomaru ate quietly listening to the conversation while his idiot brother and his brother's b**** chatted to themselves. 'This talk's boring, lets hear InuYasha and Kagome's.' He said to himself. "Well, you still haven't told me where you found her." Kagome whispered. "I found her at the jewelry shop when I was getting your present." He said and touched her necklace. "She was standing outside by the window looking at a necklace in a display case. It was silver and emerald, I think..." He finished. Sesshomaru tuned them out after that. 'An emerald necklace? The perfect gift. Better remember that. Could be usefull...' He thought.   
  
Dinner went along smoothly and uneventfully after that. Everyone finished quickly enough, thank God. Sesshomaru felt like he was going to die of boardomn. At least he could possibly have some fun with Yashani tonight... He took her hand softly and asked for them to be excused. He look her through the dinning room, up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room for some unknown reason. His room was the same as hers mostly. Except it had a sword hanging on the wall. He noticed her looking at it. "That sword can bring the dead back to life." He said. "Really!?" She asked interested. "Yes, my father gave it to me a few hundred years ago. I've tested it before to make sure that it worked, it did." He said showing it to her. "What'd you test it on?" She asked warily. "A dead girl I found on the side of the road. I was actually rewarding her for helping me get better after I had a bad fight a few weeks earlier. She had been killed by wolves." He said. "What was her name?" She asked. "Rin. She was about 7. She was killed later by a demon when she was 9." Sesshomaru said and bowed his head at the last part. "I'm sorry, couldn't you bring her back to life?" She asked. "I tried, but she couldn't be revived more than once." He said. 'What business of hers is it!?' He thought. "Could you show me?" She asked. "You mean bring something back to life? Like what? You can't just get rid of them afterwords." He said.   
  
"What if you brought back a wild animal? It would just continue it's life in the wild. But you don't have to to prove it, I believe you. I just thought it would be interesting." She said the last part sounding ashamed. "I can't." He said softly. "That's fine, I understand. I was just curious." She said conciderately. "Come on, I want to show you something." He said and drug her through two doors she hadn't noticed before. They were standing on a white balcony over a beautifull garden. There were roses mostly in it but some other exotic plants too. It was grown up kind of like a maze and there were vines on a brick wall at the bottom. Past the garden were woods. It was so quiet here. "It's gorgeous!!! Absolutely beautifull! Is this your balcony? Look at the view! It's lovely, thank you for showing me this." She said in awe turning to him. She looked into his eyes and got stuck there for a minute. "Would you like to see the garden up close?" He asked. "I'd love to." She said. He smirked for a second. "Wanna take the shortcut?" He asked. "I guess." She said nervously. He grabbed her up maiden style and she let out a shreek. He jumped onto the rail around the edge and looked down still grinning wildly at her. "Don't you DAAAAAARE!!!" She shreeked as he jumped the God-only-knows-how-many-feet to the solid ground below landing gracefully with her clinging on to him for dear life. "ARE YOU NUTS!?" She yelled happily back on tera ferma.   
  
"You enjoyed it." He stated smirking and chuckling. "YES, but still don't do that!!!" She yelled and grinned at the abserdity of it all. 'I just fell off a balcony in the arms of a youkai. I'm gonna faint and fall out!' She thought. He took her hand again still grinning and led her into the maze of a garden. "Where are we going?" She asked laughing softly. "You'll see." He said. 'Well, this is more fun than I thought it would be. And she wasn't bothered when I told her that I wouldn't bring something back to life for her. This human's kind of entertaining...' He thought as he drug her to the center of the maze. You couldn't see this part from the balcony. There was a fountain at the middle of a circular opening and 3 benches around it. And on one of the benches was InuYasha and Kagome kissing. They hadn't noticed Yashani and Sesshomaru yet. Well, at least not untill Yashani bust out laughing and Sesshomaru started chuckling softly. He was still holding her hand too. "Hello little brother. I see you're enjoying yourself." Sesshomaru said. "What are you doing here!?" InuYasha replied. They had broken apart and InuYasha was glaring at Sesshomaru while Kagome blushed. "Well, I was going to show my guest the garden. How about you?" Sesshomaru asked placidly.   
  
Yashani giggled lightly next to Sesshomaru. "What are you laughing at!?" InuYasha snapped at her. She jumped and covered her mouth, emediately stopping her giggle fit. InuYasha smirked at that. "At least she knows when to shut up." He said. Yashani stared at her feet ashamed at her fear. "Hey, get off her back." Sesshomaru growled hopeing to impress Yashani and beat the s*** out of InuYasha at the same time. 'This'll be fun...' He thought. "Make me." InuYasha said. "Gladly." Sesshomaru smirked and jumped at him. InuYasha dodged and came up from behind but Sesshomaru turned and got him in the stomach with a well aimed punch. InuYasha fell and Sesshomaru won. "InuYasha! Are you ok?" Kagome asked kneeling by him. "I win. See you tomorrow little brother." Sesshomaru said and grabbed up Yashani maiden style and ran out at 50 mph. Yashani let out a squeak of either pure terror or suprise. Sesshomaru jumped up onto the balcony just as it started to rain. He walked back into his room and set her down on his bed gently. "Y-you just... Why did you fight... I don't..." She tried to say something. "It's late, maybe we should get to bed. You look tired..." He said and walked her over the the door separating his room and hers.   
  
'Give her a kiss - No don't - You have to - But I'm just playing with her - No you aren't - Yes I am - Come on, you like her - No I don't - Yes you do so stop lying - Shut up - Ha! You do like her - She's smart, that's it - She's pretty too, and nice - I guess, kind of - So you DO like her - SHUT UP!!!' He argued with his other side. But she was already gone. She had left while he was argueing. Yashani took a shower, got in an EMERALD nightgown, and went to sleep. She woke up hearing a soft whisper in her ear. She opened her eyes and realized that it was still night time. No one was in the room either. She ignored it and went back to sleep. When she woke it was morning. She got up and brushed out her hair and got dressed. Then she peaked out her door to look into the hall. No one was there. She walked down the hall and down the stairs and then couldn't remember which way to go to reach the dinning room. So she walked left and wound up in the kitchen. 'Maybe I can ask someone where it is.' She went round a corner where she heard some people moving and ran into InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and someone she didn't know. InuYasha growled softly at her and she backed up. "Who's this?" The girl she didn't know asked. "That's Yashani Msike." Kagome said.   
  
"You mean Sesshomaru's Miko? Hi, I'm Sango. What are you doing down here?" Sango asked. "Umm, I got lost. I was looking for the dinning room actually. Do you know where it is?" She asked. "Yeah. Go back he way you came and when you pass the stairs it's the first door on the left. Sesshomaru's in there, I think." Sango answered. "Thank you." Yashani answered and left. She walked back and found the room. Sure enough, Sesshomaru was there. She sat down next to him. "Good morning. How was your sleep?" Sesshomaru asked. "Fine, thank you. How about you?" She asked. "I slept fine. What are you going to do today?" Sesshomaru asked. "I guess I'll try and figure out where everything is. I got lost on the way here and wound up in the kitchen." She said embarrassed. "Ok, would you like a guide?" He volunteered. "Sure, thanks." She said and smiled softly. "What's that?" She asked and pointed at an envelope by his bowl. "A letter from a friend, he's a demon from lower Japan. He's supposed to be coming over for a week. He should be here in a few hours too. So you can meet him." He said. "What's his name?" She asked. "Tokota." He answered. They ate their breakfast with light conversation and then left to go tour the castle. Sesshomaru took her to the study first where they caught Tai.   
  
"Good morning Mr. Mitzera." She said. "Good morning Dad." Sesshomaru added. "Morning. What do you need?" He asked. "Nothing Dad, we just thought we'd drop by." Sesshomaru said. Tai got interested in something on his computer screen and ignored them so they left. They went to the library next. "Oh my God... It's huge! There are so many books! Where did you get them all?" She asked. "Everywhere. We got them over the years. Feel free to read whatever you want." He said. The giant shelves were covering the walls completely. There was a large coffee table, a couch, and a few over stuffed arm chairs in it too. There were also a few lamps here and there for reading. Yashani wanted to look through all the books right now but restrained herself. They looked through the other rooms too but none were as memberable as the library and training room. They were in the training room when Miroku caught up with them. "Sesshomaru, your other guest has arrived. He's waiting in the library." Miroku said and left. "Come on, lets go greet Tokota." He said and they left. They went into the library and found him in an over stuffed arm chair with two bags by his feet. He was a tiger demon with orange hair and an orange striped tail. He had cats eyes, fangs, and claws. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He also had two black stripes on his cheeks. He was thin and muscular too.   
  
"Sesshomaru! Hey! Who's the girl?" Tokota asked. He walked up to Sesshomaru and gave him a one armed hug; the other arm was holding his bags. "This is Yashani. It's nice to see you too." Sesshomaru said with a half smile. "Can I ditch my bags somewhere?" He asked his friend happily. "Yeah, come on." Sesshomaru said. Tokota went ahead a few feet and Sesshomaru grabbed onto Yashani's hand and walked with her upstairs. Tokota was already half way into Yashani's room by the time they got up the stairs. He stopped in the doorway and looked in. There was a woman's emerald night gown on the dresser top and more emerald clothes next to it. And in the middle of the room was a new wooden vanity with a mirror on the back. It had variouse perfumes and makeup set on it in no particular order. There was a bright green bow taped to the mirror too. It looked like it had just been put in the room not an hour ago. There was a small stool by it too. "I'm guessing this room's taken?" Tokota said. "Oh, look, Rumiko left a present for you." Sesshomaru said to Yashani pulling her into the room to look. "Oh! It's beautifull!" She said looking at it happily. She'd never had anything special like this before. She would have emediately started setting it up if it weren't for the two youkai she was standing between. Sesshomaru obviousely noticed this.   
  
"If you want to stay here for a bit, I'll go show Tokota a room and help him get comfortable." Sesshomaru said. "Thank you." She said as they left. She walked into her room and shut the door. She manadged to stay composed long enough for the youkai to leave before running over to her new vanity giggling. She pulled the stool over and sat down on it. It was the perfect height! She gently picked up a piece of makeup and looked at it. It was a light shade of lipstick with no odor. It looked kind of brownish but with more color. She set it down carefully and picked up the next piece. It was an eyeshadow. It was light too and had no odor. It looked kind of gray. There was no base or powder and everything looked light and absolutely none of it had a smell. Just how she liked it... The perfumes were next. They were a delicate fragrance with smells like vanilla and plumeria and you could barely smell them at all. That was absolutely fine with her. She stood up and found a bare space of wall almost emediately, it was close to the bathroom door which was across from the door to you-know-who's room. She desided not to wear any of it today and to use it tomorrow after her shower. It took all of her willpower not to put on some perfume yet though. She could live without makeup easily. But she loved pretty smells.   
  
"Your ears are better than mine. What's she doing." Sesshomaru asked Tokota. Tokota put on a sly grin. "Why should I tell you?" Tokota said. "Nevermind..." Sesshomaru replied knowing he'd tell him anyway. "She just ran over to the vanity giggling madly and pulled a chair up. Now she's probably testing all of her junk. Now you have to tell me about her." Tokota said. "OK, she's a miko. Dad had Miroku kidnap her for me. He wants her to become my mate." Sesshomaru told his friend opening the door to the room on the other side of his. "You got her that vanity didn't you." He asked. "Yeah, and?" Sesshomaru asked as Tokota set his bags down on the floor. "You had a new door installed." Tokota said. "And?" He replied. "Did you notice that all of her clothes are one shade of green?" Tokota asked. "Yeah. I wonder why. Rumiko bought them for her." He said. "Did you also notice that her clothes are all your favorite shade of green?" Tokota asked setting down on his bed. "Yeah. Rumiko's trying to set me up with her too I guess." Sesshomaru said. "Rumiko picked out the vanity and makeup and perfume, right?" Tokota said. "Yeah, and?" Sesshonmaru said again. "What do you want to bet that the perfume and makeup are all made to fit a youkai?" Tokota asked putting everything together. "I wouldn't doubt it. It's a consperacy in the family."  
  
In her room, Yashani struggled with pushing the vanity. It wouldn't budge! "Where's Sesshomaru when you need him?" She asked herself with her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath. In Tokota's room, Tokota heard the word 'Sesshomaru' faintly. "Hey, your guest's talking about you in there." Tokota said. "Allright, lets see what she wants." They walked down to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Was her muffled reply. They walked in to find all of the women's cosmetics sitting on her bed and the stool off by her bed out of the way. She was pushing on the vanity with all of her might trying to budge it. No such luck. "Do you need some help with that?" Sesshomaru asked as she stopped pushing and stepped back to catch her breath from straining herself. (She's not weak. The vanity weighs about 300 lbs!) "That would be lovely!" She said through breaths. Sesshomaru walked in front of it and easily lifted it up. "Where do you want it?" He said grinning at her shocked face. She couldn't make words form so she just pointed at the clear space of wall. He set it down gently against the wall and backed up. "Umm... thanks! Where's Rumiko? I really need to thank her for the vanity and everything else." Yashani said. "She should be in her room. It's down the hall." He said. All of the rooms were upstairs. She only knew which one was hers and which one was Sesshomaru's though.   
  
She left the room and walked down the hall and reached two rooms beside each other. She knocked on the first door. "Come in!" A female voice called. Yashani walked into the room. It was like hers except it didn't have a vanity. It had red clothes all over the dresser and floor though. 'What is with this family and solid clothing colors?' She thought. Kagome was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hi, I guess this isn't Rumiko's room. Sorry, I'll go now." Yashani said feeling embarrased. Then she saw the door. Kagome had 3 doors in her room! One led to the bathroom, one was the entrance, and one led to someone elses room! "Hey, wait, do you want to talk or something?" Kagome asked. "Umm... sure, I guess." Yashani said. Kagome jestured to a chair and she sat down in it. "What did you need Rumiko for?" Kagome asked. "Umm... She got me a really beautifull vanity, a stool, and some cosmetics. I was going to go thank her." Yashani answered. "You asked her for a vanity?" Kagome asked puzzled. "No, she got it for me for a gift." Yashani said wondering how stupid Kagome really was. "Rumiko never gets anybody anything besides clothing unless you asked for it or if it's a special occassion." Kagome said. "Really?" Yashani asked. "Yeah, maybe somebody else got it for you!" Kagome said.   
  
"But Sesshomaru said that Rumiko got it for me." Yashani said. "Maybe he got it for you! I bet he told Rumiko to go pick it out for him. He's shy ya know! He probably just gave her credit." Kagome said. "Well, I guess it is possible. I'm sorry about running into you and InuYasha last night. We had no idea you were there! And I'm really really sorry about the fight." Yashani apologised repeatedly. "It's ok! InuYasha deserved it anyways! He shouldn't have said that. I already chewed him out about it!" Kagome said. InuYasha walked in through the imfamouse 3rd door. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked pretending he hadn't heard the earlier conversation. "Well, speak of the devil!" Kagome said. "And he shall appear in all his evilness. I've got to go. I told Sesshomaru I was going to Rumiko's room." Yashani said. "Ok, come back some time and we can hang out!" Kagome said happily. "Alright see ya!" Yashani said. She left and walked down the hall and found Rumiko's room. "Hi Rumiko. I wanted to say thank you for the vanity." Yashani told the woman. "Don't thank me. It was Sess's idea. He told me to go get it for you. He didn't want me to tell you, but I did anyways." Rumiko said. "Ok, well thank you anyway." Yashani said and left. She went to track down Sesshomaru to say thanks. She found him alone in his room. "Hello Yashani did you find Rumiko?" Sesshomaru asked.   
  
Yashani ran over and gave him a gigantic hug. "Thank you. It's beautifull!" She said into his chest. He was suprised at first but then he loosened up and put his arms around her. Her head was just below his chin and he could smell her hair and feel it on his neck and he was actually enjoying it and the closeness and then she pulled away. She had started crying lightly, he could smell her tears. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. She was only one foot away and he still had his hands on her. He wiped away a few tears. "Please don't cry." He asked her. He pulled her back into his embrace and her face was burried in his chest. She stopped crying. The reason she had been crying was because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She had forgot that she was being kept here against her will. It didn't feel like that now. It felt like a great exotic vacation! Yes, staying here would be good. Like living in an ice cream shop... "I'm sorry I cried." Yashani said. "No, don't be. Why don't you go get cleaned up. Were going to have dinner later. You don't have to get dressed up today. We only get dressed up for Sunday dinner. Does that sound good?" He said soothingly. "Mhmm." She said into his shirt. She pulled away and went into her room. She fixed herself up and went into the library to read something.   
  
"I can't believe she cried." Tokota said walking into Sesshomaru's room. He had been eves dropping. "I can't believe you would listen." He replied. "Yeah well I did. I could even smell you getting excited! Ha!" Tokota said laughing. "I was not!" Sesshomaru said sounding like a 5 year old. "Liar! You were enjoying her being so close. You even pulled her in the second time! The great Sesshomaru's falling for a human!" He laughed. "Of course I'm not making fun of you. H***, I'm with a miko from America!" Tokota said. "I bet Una's p***ed at you for leaving her at home." Sesshomaru said. "Your changing subjects! But, yeah she really is. She says hi to her best man though!" Tokota said. His mate Una made him marry her in a wedding and Sesshomaru was the best man. This happened about 27 years ago. Even though his wife still looks 17. Meanwhile, in the library, Yashani is standing on a rolling ladder looking at books trying to pick one. She was stuck between reading a romance manga called Ichigo 100%, a novel called The Dragon, or/and a textbook called Demons and Other Myths in Reality. Eventually she desided on the textbook thinking that it probably was written by demons and most likely held the truth. She climbed down, book in hand and found a nice reading chair that she curled up in and started to read. As it turns out it was written by a demon and explained a lot of stuff.   
  
She was interupted in her reading by Miroku coming in. "Your bruises are healing nicely." She told him looking up momentarily and then going back into her book. "Thank you. What are you reading?" He asked. "Demons and Other Myths in Reality." She told him showing him the cover. "Really. I came in here because I was wondering why you had demon wards on the frames of your windows and door. I saw them at the orphanage. I just now remembered it though." He said. She stiffened up. She picked up her book and walked stiffly out the door ignoring him. "Lady Yashani! Why are you going!? What did I say?" He yelled to her back. InuYasha was in the hall outside the library at the time with Kagome. They heard Miroku call after her and saw her walking stiffly up to her room with her book. They walked into the library. "What'd you say?" InuYasha asked. "I just asked why her old room was covered in demon wards." He answered. Yashani fell onto her bed remembering the demon wards. They never helped. The book she was reading said that they didn't even work! She wished she could just forget it! For the next 3 days nothing big happened. On the third day she went down to read again. She'd been doing that a lot. She'd already finished about 5 books. That was pretty good.   
  
She found that Dragon book again and sat down to read it. This time she picked the couch and layed down on her side to read it. She looked up after about half an hour and saw that Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair drawing. He hadn't noticed her noticing him and she dove back into her book. An hour later she finished. Sesshomaru was still there but he had the drawing face down on a stand beside him and was reading now. "What did you draw?" She asked. "Do you want to see?" He asked her fidgety. "Sure." She said and got up. Her dress felt strange against her legs after laying on it so long. He set down his book and picked up the drawing and didn't show it to her untill she was right in front of him. He turned it to show her and she gasped in suprise. It was a beautifull realistic drawing of her! She had unknowingly posed for it when she was reading. The shading and everything was perfect! It even had the old hardback book in it and you could tell exactly what she was looking at. Her hands looked slender and absolutely real! So did all of the rest of her! She had a single lock of hair on her cheek and you could almost see the colors! It must have taken forever. "It's... so real. It must have taken you forever! It's absolutely beautifull!" She said. "You can have it. It didn't take that long, only an hour." He said handing it to her.   
  
She held it like it was the most fragile thing in the world and looked at it closer. It had his name in the bottom right hand corner. "You drew it lovely. Your very good at drawing. Thank you!" She said happily. "I have to go hunt down Tokota. I'll see you later." He said and left. She stood there shocked for a few minutes and then went off to find Rumiko. "Rumiko! Can you please do me a favor?" She asked. "Sure, what is it?" Rumiko asked. "I was wondering if you had a frame I could put this in." She said and showed Rumiko the drawing making sure not to hurt the thick drawing paper, not that she could... "Oh, well that's lovely! Sesshomaru drew that for you!?" She asked. "Yeah, I was reading and he suprised me. I didn't know he was drawing me untill he finished." Yashani said. "I don't think I have one right now but I'm sure I can get a frame by tomorrow. Just don't bend it!" Rumiko said. Yashani went up to her room and found Kagome about to leave it. "Oh, there you are! I came by to talk but you weren't here." Kagome said. "Ok, we can talk." Yashani said. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the beautifull drawing from Sesshomaru. They both sat down. "Sesshomaru drew me while I was reading! Look. Isn't it lovely?" Yashani said turning it so she could see. "Oh! That's so sweet! He's really talented too! Did you find out who got you your new vanity?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, it's just like you thought! He told Rumiko to get it for me." Yashani said. "I saw it earlier, it's beautifull!" Kagome exclamed.   
  
Meanwhile in the training room, Sesshomaru and Tokota sparred. Tokota stopped and gave a times out sign. "Hey, hold on a second. I think I hear something." Tokota said and perked his ears. He thought he heard someone on Yashani's roof! But what would Yashani want to be up there for?! "Sess, somebody's on the roof! It's right over Yashani's room! Come on, maybe she's suicidal!" He yelled and started running. He reached the stairs quickly with Sesshomaru in toe. 'She's going to kill herself!? No way! But she told me she was afraid of heights so why else would she be up there?' Sesshomaru thought. Tokota snatched open Yashani's bedroom door scaring the girls inside half to death. "Ahh! What? What is it Tokota?" Yashani said holding her hand to her heart and breathing heavy. "What? But you were on the roof!" He yelled. After 5 minutes of explantion they girls inside started to understand. "You thought I was SUICIDAL!!! What kind of idiot do you take me for!?" Yashani yelled at Tokota. "Well, I don't know, what kinds are there?" Tokota joked. He ducked. Yashani prepared to punch him on the shoulder, but was stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing her up maiden style and running into his room. He ran out the balcony entrance and jumped onto the roof trying to catch who ever was up there.   
  
He stopped suddenly as Yashani gave a shreak. There was no one there. No one... He scanned the area not missing a detail. "Nothing! There's no one here!" Sesshomaru said. "Well I could have told you that!" Tokota hollered coming up from behind. "The guy ran off when Yashani started yelling. He's pretty fast. Probably just InuYasha spying on Kagome or something..." Tokota added. "Whatever, come on, we're gonna miss dinner!" Kagome yelled from the balcony. Sesshomaru still hadn't let Yashani down. But she didn't notice, she was too rapped up in her own thoughts. They separated, Kagome going to meet up with InuYasha and ask him if he was spying on her, Yashani to sit on her bed and try and find out if the person she thinks was on the roof really was, Sesshomaru to do whatever it is he does when no one's around, and Tokota to play the air guitar infront of the t.v. and act like an idiot... (Doesn't that sound like fun? +.+ *Gets hit over head with toaster for not discribing Sesshomaru's clothes at least three times* But I have a good excuse! He wears a kimono every day & it's hard to discribe! Every now and then he wears normal clothes and I promise to discribe em' then!)   
  
Yashani walked into her room after dinner and stared at her portrait. Actually she was stareing at the tiny signature at the bottom of the page. She got an idea. 'I can go talk to him. He won't mind, will he?' She thought. She got up quickly and almost tripped over her long green nightgown. 'Real smooth, klutz!' She mentally yelled and walked gracefully over to the door connecting their rooms. She straitened herself out and knocked lightly. Sesshomaru answered the door. He was still in his day clothes, thank God, but his belt was missing and his shirt unbuttoned. (This was one of the normal clothes days...) "Hello, Yashani, would you like to come in?" He said with as close to a smile as he could get. She nodded and he took her hand and led her over to his bed. She sat down and he sat down next to her. Then something wierd happened to Sesshomaru. He got nervous! His stomach tightened and his leg felt strange because it was touching hers. Of course no one would be able to tell. He had an excellent poker face after all... "Where did you learn how to draw? Your drawing was beautifull." Yashani said looking at her feet. "Here and there. I can't really remember. Thank you. I just wish I had one for myself to admire." Sesshomaru said softly. She looked up at his face.   
  
"I didn't mean to take your drawing from you, if you..." She started but Sesshomaru cut her off. "No. I meant that I wish I had another picture of you. I'd much rather draw another one if you would model for me again." He said. "I'd love to! Yes, of course, I'll model for you." She said. "Great I can draw you in the garden tomorrow if you don't mind." He said. She just nodded lightly looking at his eyes. He checked mentally, making sure that his eyes weren't betraying his emotions. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He said and took her hand. She smiled and he walked her out of his room,down the stairs and he was about to walk outside when he noticed she didn't have any shoes on. He had been about to take his off when she knocked. He got another idea. He walked into the library and sat her down in a chair. He carefully closed the doors and walked over to an old victrola sitting on a table. There was a walts in it. Perfect. There were also 4 different records next to it but he didn't need those yet. He played the walts and walked gracefully over to his dancing partner.   
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked smoothly and took her hand. She nodded happily and stood. Sesshomaru twirled her about slowly and then so fast that he had to help her stop spinning. Yashani just laughed and talked the whole time. When the had waltsed a good 6 times they traided out records for a slow song to catch their breath. Eventually Sesshomaru ditched his shoes altogether in favor of being barefoot. They danced for about 3 hours, till 1 A.M., till they couldn't dance anymore. Then Sesshomaru guided Yashani over to the long couch that she had unknowingly posed in a few hours earlier and they both sat on it. Then, too tired to go upstairs, Sesshomaru put his arms around Yashani and layed down, stretched out, with Yashani in the groove of his body. She didn't object. (Who can blame her? Sess is cute! (-: *Grin!*) She was too sleepy and worn out to notice! (I'd notice...) She fell asleep the second she lay down and Sesshomaru lay against her. Subcontiousely, he started playing with her hair. He twirled a strand around one claw and then noticed what he was doing.   
  
'What are you, going soft? Over a human no less! Pathetic! This woman's got you rapped around her little finger!' One side of Sesshomaru's mind said. (The evil side.)   
  
'No! That's not true! I have complete control over myself! I was the one who suggested dancing anyway!' His other side objected. (Good side. Duh...)   
  
'Oh, so you've fallen for this human? Admit it!' His evil side yelled.   
  
'No! Just shut up! Go away!' The good side retorted and Sesshomaru's arms slunk around Yashani's waist subcontiousely. He pulled her to his chest, of course she never noticed...  
  
'See, you have fallen for her! You even noticed yesterday that she had Tokota's scent faintly on her from when they ran into each other in the hall. And you got jealous!' Evil dude in Fluffy's head said.   
  
'I did notice, but I didn't get mad. Now shut up so I can go to sleep!' Good dude in Fluffy's head said.   
  
'I'll shut up when you admit that you like her! Now admit it!' Evil Fluffy yelled.   
  
'No way! I do not like a human!' Good Fluffy yelled back.   
  
'Admit it or I'll sing the theme song to 'The Brady Bunch!'' Evil Fluffy said. (Oh, he IS evil!)   
  
'Fine! I like Yashani! Just don't sing!!!' Good Fluffy pleaded.   
  
'I knew it! Fine, I'll shut up. Good night and Adios!' Evil Fluffy said and shut up.   
  
Sesshomaru's mouth dropped a few feet. 'Do I actually like Yashani?' Good Fluffy asked himself. 'Oh, Lord, I do...' He thought and gave Yashani a squeeze. He hugged her to him and fell asleep that way.   
  
Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Opens eyes. InuYasha standing there with Kagome and Tokota. Each of them is holding some black boxes. What are they again? Oh, yeah, cameras. Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Sesshomaru realized what was going on and groaned. He looked around and then down at himself and Yashani. Uh-Oh... His shoes were across the room. Yashani was still in the groove of his body but her gown was rumpled and a strap was off her shoulder. His shirt was all the way unbuttoned and exposed most of his chest and his hands rested comfortably on her stomach, which was warm and soothing feeling. 'That will be a very interesting picture. Alright, options; a) I can get up and beat the h*** out of them and steal their cameras, but then Yashani will wake up. b) I can pick Yashani up and beat the h*** out of them with one hand, but then she'll wake up and get jossled. Or c) I can glare at them now and stay with Yashani and then later beat the h*** out of them before they can get the pictures developed, but it might look like I like Yashani. Hmm... C it is.' He thought weighing his options. He glared angrily at them as InuYasha snickered and ran out of the room with Kagome. Tokota gave a look with one eyebrow raised and left.   
  
Sesshomaru lay back down all the way and hugged Yashani to him. He kept his eyes open though because it was morning. He lay there thinking about how pretty Yashani looked with the sun on her hair, and how peacefull. Yashani felt cold on front. In every place but her stomach which was being lightly rubbed. She snuggled into the warmth; AKA: Sesshomaru, and made silly morning sounds like little yawns and groans. (You know how you are in the morning!) Sesshomaru almost smiled at it. Almost... Yashani opened her eyes slowly not knowing where she was or what the 'warmth' was. She saw the door to the library strait ahead of her. She blinked and looked behind her for the warmth. "Sesshomaru?" She asked sleepily. "Wha-what am I doing here?" She added with a yawn. "Remember, we were dancing. We got tired and layed down and fell asleep. I woke up a little while ago but I didn't want to wake you by getting up." Sesshomaru said, subconsiously not wanting her to leave. She lay there, looking at him, trying to process for a minute, and then looked around a bit. Satisfied, and finally remembering night before, she realized what it looked like and blushed a deep red color.   
  
"Umm... thanks!" She said noticing his hands on her stomach that were rubbing by reflex or instict or maybe his subcontious took over again. She resisted the urge to stay in his arms and lay back down and sat all the way up. He was already sitting up. Then his subconsious desided to have a little fun! He leaned over slowly and gave her a long passionate kiss. Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash. InuYasha, Tokota, and his dad Tai were all standing there with cameras flashing wildly. 'Oh s***!' Sesshomaru yelled at his subcontious mentally and pulled away reluctantly. (What a sight!) Yashani just sat there stunned and put a hand to her lips. Tokota left, running, with an even wierder look on his face than before. InuYasha ran for shelter. And Tai walked out of the room slowly. Then Yashani came to and jumped up reluctantly. She left the room at a fast walk blushing like mad! After all this, Sesshomaru could only look on with complete suprise. He fell back on the comfy couch and lay there for 10 minutes. 'Oh s***! I've got to get that film!' He yelled at his subcontiouse which was feeling rejected by Yashani's leaving. He ran down the hall bare foot and searched every room in 10 minutes. All he could find was this note:  
  
Sesshomaru,   
  
Gone to develop film, be back soon. Don't tear anything up while we're gone and please remember to be a gentleman with Yashani.   
  
Tai, InuYasha, Kagome, & Tokota   
  
"DEVELOPED!!! D*** IT!" He yelled angrily. 'What the h*** do they mean by 'be a gentleman?' Am I not a gen... Oh, THAT'S what they mean... That's NOT funny!' He thought. He reasoned that he couldn't catch them with that kind of a head start so he went up to his room.   
  
"That looks lovely!" Yashani said and giggled lightly without knowing why. She set the now framed portrait down on her vanity and stared at the signature. When she realized what she was doing she blushed and giggled more. She tore her eyes away momentarily to glance at Sesshomaru's door. 'Should I?'   
  
"Hello, Prue's Printing? ... I was wondering if you made things like t-shirts, mugs, & buttons with pictures on them. ... You do? ... Great! I can get you the picture in an hour. ... I'd like 25 t-shirts with one picture on it and 25 with the other. ... Allright, thank you. Good bye!" Kagome hung up the phone with a half grin on her face. "You got them!?"   
  
Knock. Knock. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and Yashani answered blushing and stareing at her feet. "You promised that I could draw you. I thought we could go out in the garden. You can bring a book to read while I draw." Sesshomaru suggested. He looked at the clothes she had picked. She was wearing a green (of course...) skirt and peasant shirt. 'She looks pretty in green.' He thought astounding himself. "Umm... sure." She said and they left bringing an aquard silence with them. Sesshomaru slipped his hand into hers because he always does. Of course his new found attraction to her might have helped. She stiffened for a second then relaxed and looked at their hands. It was nothing new, but now it felt kind of ... tingly. She picked the book 'The legend of the Samura' and was led out to the garden by Sesshomaru's guiding hand. He had his drawing paper and pencil in the other hand. He noticed the sun caught in her hair and thought that she looked like an angel. 'I'm going insane' He told himself and reached the bench. He had her sit down against the fountain and cross her legs. She opened her book and started to read feeling stiff at first but eventually easing into it. He sat on the ground across from her. She finished her book and looked up. Sesshomaru was still drawing so she started it over again. A thorn from a rose bush rubbed against her back and she looked up. He was done.   
  
He had finished and was just looking at it. She still couldn't see it. This time he walked up to show her. It was beautifull! He had drawn every rose and drop of water behind her and her eyes sparkled. Everything else was the same. Same drawing technique, prettier background. "So that's why it took you longer! The roses are gorgouse!" She praised. "Thank you. The drawing is only as good as what you draw." He said referring to her. She blushed. Sesshomaru sat down next to her. He wanted to kiss her but he thought she'd run away again. "Why did you leave? This morning..." He asked looking into her eyes while she tried desprately to avoid being caught in his. "I-I was imbarrased. Because of the pictures..." She admitted blushing and looking up at him. He smiled. Sesshomaru, king cold, actually smiled! Kinda... "Is that all? I thought you were mad at me." He said showing more emotion than normal. (Normal + Sesshomaru = no emotion what so ever.) "Mad? But you're always so nice. I couldn't really be mad at you. Anyways, you're my best friend. I can't be mad at a friend." She said wishing she could add 'And you're a great kisser.' or 'And I really liked it.' without sounding freaky.   
  
Meanwhile Tokota hid behind a bush, behind Yashani. He ad gotten back 10 minutes ago and figured that since he was already going to be killed he might as well go ahead and p*** Sesshomaru off a bit more. Plus, their conversations were fun, and he had his camera back with new film. (The cosmos are really having fun with Sesshomaru today...) He saw Sesshomaru lean into her and lean back as soon as Yashani said the word 'friend.' 'Dumb a**! You should have kissed her when you had the chance! Guess I'll have to help...' Tokota thought. "Hey, kiss her! She's right there!" Tokota said in a low whisper, that only Youkai ears could pick up. Sesshomaru's smile faded but his eyes never left hers. "Nice? No one's ever called me nice before. Or friend, well except for Tokota but that doesn't really count." Sesshomaru almost spat the name Tokota. Yashani blushed even more if that's possible. "You're really nice. Like when you got me the vanity and drew my pictures. And last night when we danced. That was nice. And really fun too!" She said and smiled. 'If I do this, Tokota might get pictures.' Sesshomaru thought. 'Oh, well...' He resolved. "Yashani, if I kiss you again, will you leave?" He asked. Her eyes widened and she shook her head startling him. He leaned in.   
  
(And tripped over a rose bush! J/K) His arms rapped around her and he pressed his lips against hers gently. She pressed back and put one hand behind his hand. Tokota grabbed his camera, switched off the flash and took one quick picture that neither one noticed because they were both so rapped up in the kiss. Then one kiss turned into several kisses when Sesshomaru's youkai instincts kicked in. His lips traveled down her neck by instinct. (Chill, this fic is PG-13...) Then, his eyes flashed red! 'Oh, no, his youkai instincts are taking over!' Tokota thought. He was about to jump up but realized what would happen if he did. Sesshomaru would jump him thinking that he wanted Yashani for his mate and might kill him before he got control over his body. 'No, she'll be fine. He's not going to hurt her.' Tokota thought and hid himself better. 'Much...'He added. Meanwhile Yashani noticed Sesshomaru's kisses getting harder and more agressive. She didn't like it. She tried to say something but then she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. The only words that came out of her mouth turned into mush when she spoke them. The rough toungue of Sesshomaru licked the spot where the pain was coming from. Then she realized what happened.   
  
'He bit me! He's licking up the blood! I have to go! I have to...' She thought franticly. She tried to shove him off but he held on to her for dear life. She was pushed onto his lap and he held onto her arms so she couldn't move. He stopped licking and moved back up to her mouth. He pushed his lips roughly against hers. She looked at his face trying to find out why he was doing this and saw his eyes. They were glowing deep red. Her hand fell loose of his grip when he moved a hand up behind her head. She pulled back and slapped him. He was stunned so she wiggled loose of him. The second she got free she started crying. She grabbed up her heels which had fallen off and threw them at him. Then she ran back to the house. She ran through the hall running into InuYasha. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hey, what happened?" He demanded. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Not untill you tell me what happened!" He said as she tried to get loose. Sango came into the hall from behind her. "Let me go!" She said and kicked him. Sango dropped the tray she was carrying and gasp. She was looking at Yashani when she did. "What's going on out here?" Tai demanded. He came from the same place as Sango and covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Yashani. "I just want to know what happened!" InuYasha demanded.   
  
"InuYasha, just let her go." Tai said uncovering his mouth. "But she..." InuYasha got cut off. "Let her go! I'll explain in a minute." Tai said and InuYasha let her go reluctantly. He watched her run up stairs and noticed what the other two had. Yashani's hair was thrown over one shoulder and on the other one was a bite mark and a hicky. "Oh, so that's what happened..."   
  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru turned back to normal a few minutes after he was slapped. He realized what he did and burried his head in his hands. "I am the biggest jack-a** ever." Sesshomaru mumbled. "I'd say we're about tied." Tokota said and walked over. "I should have tried to stop you. It's my fault." Tokota said and sat down on the bench next to Sesshomaru. "I can't believe I did that. I just... lost control. She's never going to trust me again..." He said. Tai walked out into the garden. He walked up to the bench. "Stand up." He said. Sesshomaru looked up and then stood. Tai balled up a fist and hit Sesshomaru in the gut. Sesshomaru bent double when the wind got knocked out of him. Tokota just looked on like an idiot. Tai set Sesshomaru down and shook him one good time. "I deserved that..." Sesshomaru choked out. "D*** right you did! How could I have raised such an IDIOT!?" He yelled. "Tai, it wasn't his fault. The youkai took over! He couldn't help it!" Tokota protested jumping up. "Well it has to get triggered by something! So what was it?" He asked. Sesshomaru picked up the drawing and showed him. "She posed for me. I asked her why she ran away this morning and she said it wasn't because of me. I started kissing her and..." He said trailing off. "Alright, you dug your own hole. I'll leave you to get out of it. But if she hates you, I suggest you avoid her for a while." Tai said and left.   
  
Yashani flung herself onto her bed and cried. She cried and cried for what felt like hours. "You jerk!" She yelled into a pillow. She sat down at the vanity and noticed the drawing. She took the frame and set it face down. She started brushing her hair and stopped crying. She took a bit of her eyeshadow and dabbed it on the hicky. She couldn't cover up the bite mark though. It had mostly stopped bleeding but there was still a little trickle on her neck. She walked into the bathroom. She washed her neck obsessively trying to wash off Sesshomaru. Then she got in the shower and let the water run over her. She cried again. "I trusted you!" She said and started crying again. She stood in the shower for more than half an hour before getting out. She dressed in her nightgown and lay down in bed. She didn't dream at all. At 7:00 she was awaken by someone knocking on her door. "Yashani, I brought you some dinner." Sesshomaru said softly. She walked up to the door. Then she locked it. She walked up to the other door and looked for a lock but there wasn't one. "Ok, I can catch a hint. I'll leave it out here on the ground and walk into my room. Ok?" He asked. No responce. "Alright. I'll leave." He said and set down the tray. He walked into his room and made some noise so she could tell. He heard the door open and close and then the lock sliding into place.   
  
'I wish you wouldn't hate me...' He thought and lay down on his bed. He heard a radio turn on in her room. 'Smart, now I can't hear you. I knew there was a reason I loved you. Wait, love? My God, I do love her...' He said to himself. He buried his face in his pillow. "No, not now! Why now? Why not earlier today or yesterday!?" He said, suffocating himself in his pillow. He went to sleep and dreamed about horrible things.   
  
Yashani slept like the dead. Untill she heard the lock slide out of place and the door opening. The door closed and the lock was bolted tight. "Yashani. Yashani. Yashani." Someone whispered trying to wake her. She sat bolt upright. She expected to see Sesshomaru, but instead found a young woman standing there. She was deathly pale and her hair was black and long. She was wearing an old fasioned kimono and there was a blood stain on her chest. Her right eye was bloody too. "Oh, my God!" Yashani said and ran over to the woman. She looked a little younger than Yashani. "Are you alright? What happened? Who are you? You should be in a hospital!" Yashani said grabbing ahold of the woman and setting her down on the bed. "Hello Yashani. I'm fine. My name is Kikyo." She said. "Hold on, I'll get something for you." Yashani said running into the bathroom and emerging with tylenol, a glass of water, a wet rag, and some gause. "It's too late to save me, I'm already dead. It still hurts but I can't die again." Kikyo said. Yashani looked at her funny for a moment and then handed her the tylenol. "I don't care. You hurt so I'm going to make you feel better. Now swallow these." Yashani said.   
  
"You're very strange. Why aren't you scared?" Kikyo asked. "You're a spirit. At one point you were a human. I have to help all people. I feel like I should." Yashani said handing her the water. She swallowed down the pills and drank the water hungrily. "You're a very kind person. Thank you. But that is not why I am here." Kikyo said. Yashani pulled down Kikyo's shirt to where she could see the chest wound. There was an arrow in it! An old fasioned arrow! It could be pulled out by the tail. "I need you to do something for me. Bite down on this. I'm going to pull the arrow out." She said handing Kikyo a pencil. She put it in her mouth and bit down. Yashani yanked on the arrow and pulled one, quick, clean time. It came out reluctantly. Kikyo cried out in pain. "Shh... It's out. Don't worry, I got it." She said and wiped up a small flow of blood from the wound. She slowly, gently cleaned it with peroxide and then rapped it slowly in gause. "I-I'm here... to tell you my story. Along time ago, I was with the hanyou InuYasha." She said spitting his name. Yashani finished with the gause and started inspecting her eye. There was some skin missing. "You and InuYasha? How long ago?" Yashani asked. "Let me tell my story and you will know. A long time ago, in feudal Japan, I was a priestess. I made allies with the hanyou InuYasha. Soon, we began to love each other. InuYasha asked to be with me, but I told him no. I told him that I would not be with a hanyou. That I would marry a human. He ran off. A day later, my sister Keide told me that InuYasha was attacking the village. I came to see if it was true. It was. The village lay in ruins. He stood there laughing... I demanded to know why he would do such a thing. And... He hit me. I took a sacred arrow and aimed it for his heart. I fired... He caught it in the air and jumped at me. He scratched at my eye and plunged the arrow into my heart. My sister tried to help me, but he scratched out her eye! Then he ran off and left me to die..." Kikyo said and started crying.   
  
Her tears stung the wound on her eye. "InuYasha... did that? How... could he!? Why?" Yashani said pausing for a moment then cleaning her eye wound. "Today, I watched Sesshomaru force himself on you. I tried to help, but I couldn't enter the world yet. I had to stay in the world of the spirits... I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you. Youkai, and hanyou, take whatever they want. They have no concideration for who they are hurting. They are wild animals, controled by instincts! You have to stay away from Sesshomaru! He will only try and hurt you again! He has already marked you as his mate! You must listen to me!" Kikyo pleaded as Yashani finished rapping her eye. She put up the first aid equiptment and sat down on the bed next to the spirit. "I didn't thing Sesshomaru would ever hurt me, I guess I was wrong... But I can't leave, I don't have anywhere to go! I don't have any money, and... 'He' would be able to get me easily." Yashani said. "When you say 'he' you dont mean Sesshomaru, do you?" Kikyo asked. "No, I don't. But that's a long story. Do you feel any better?" Yashani asked. "Yes, thank you. Soon I should feel like new. But I want you to deliver a message to InuYasha for me. He can't see me. Only women that have been hurt by demons they loved can see me. And if he doesn't believe you, you'll find proof in your room." Kikyo said calmly.   
  
"I'll deliver a message. Write one down and I'll tell him, ok? How do you feel about Kagome?" Yashani asked. "She's a very nice girl. If he hurts her I'll kill him. It might not work, but I can try. But that's not what I came here for. I have to leave in a minute. Please, get me some paper and a pen." Kikyo urged. Yashani grabbed a pen and a scrap of plain white drawing paper and set it in her hands. "Thank you." Kikyo said as she went to scribbling. This is what she wrote:  
  
InuYasha,   
  
I have been watching you, ever since you killed me, and I see that you now love another miko. I promise you this, if you hurt her in any way, I will kill you. I would never hurt her for loving you, because she doesn't know about what happened to me. If I could kill you right now, I would. But I can not. I need you to watch over Yashani. Sesshomaru has hurt her deeply. Listen to me or I will appear to Kagome next time you anger her and tell her my story.  
  
Kikyo  
  
She wrote that down in an old Japanese language that almost no one can read. So of course Yashani couldn't understand it. "Are you sure he can read that?" Yashani asked. "Yes, he uses that language to write down things he doesn't want Kagome to see. Now I must go. Remember what I told you. It is very important. Good bye." Kikyo said setting down the note on the bed. She dissapeared as the first rays of sunlight came through the window. Yashani took the note and set it on the dresser. Then she collapsed from exaustion on the bed.   
  
Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed. He hadn't noticed anything from Yashani's room because that blasted radio was still on! He got up and walked out on the balcony. He looked over at Yashani's window. The curtains were open so you could see inside. She was laying on top of her blankets with her body twisted around strangely. "She's going to be hurting when she wakes up." He said. "Maybe I'll help her get comfortable..." He said. He tip toed over to the door, but then remembered his dad's advise. 'But if she hates you, I suggest you avoid her for a while.' So he walked back over to the balcony, and watched her breath. "I'm sorry, my love..." He said and walked back into his room. He grabbed a paper and pen, and started writing her a note.   
  
Dear Yashani,   
  
I'm so sorry for what happened. I...  
  
He dropped the pen and paper. 'Now I remember! Where's the phone book?' He thought as he ran around looking for a phone book and bringing paper and pen with him. He found one in the library. He also found InuYasha. "Hey, InuYasha, what was the name of that jewelry shop where you found Yashani?"   
  
Yashani woke up. She remembered the last night, but... "Where's all the blood?" She asked. The blood was gone. 'Maybe it was just a dream." She thought. "I'm going insane stuck here in this room. Maybe I can sneak around at night..." She said. She waited all day for dark. She waited untill Sesshomaru was fast asleep and then she crept out of the room slowly with the radio on high. She found the training room. She found a bow and quiver of arrows. "This should be fun. I haven't shot a bow in years..." She said and pulled back. She shot. It was in the center but about a centimeter off from being a bullseye. She shot another one and it landed in the same place. She shot another one and it landed in the same place. "Hmm... Must be off sight." She said and moved the pin over a hair. She shot again. It hit between the bullseye and where she'd been hitting. She tested it twice more. It hit in the same place so she moved the pin over another hair. "Bullseye!" She said happily and started having fun with trick shots and far away shots.   
  
Sesshomaru was tired. He had been calling shops all day and even had to get in a discise and go down to several places in town. He hated walking with all of the humans. While in town he dropped by the orphanage and asked a little boy named 'Ryumi' if he knew Yashani. The little boy started crying and told Sesshomaru a long story about how she had nursed him back to health when he was sick and had a very high fever, and how he missed her so much. He also said that someone kidnapped her. But he told him that a man that had been trying to hurt Yashani for a long time finally got her. Sesshomaru asked what the man's name was and Ryumi told him that he couldn't remember most of it, but it started with 'Ryu.' The little boy asked how he knew Yashani and he said that they used to be really good friends untill he acted like a jerk one day. The boy asked Sesshomaru if he would please take a bundle of food out behind the orphanage by the woods to feed Puck. He said that it was his day to feed Puck, but Puck scared him. Sesshomaru asked who Puck was and the boy said that Puck was a wolf that Yashani had taken care of when she found it with it's foot in a trap. She had nursed it back to health and fed it and in exchange the wolf protected her from the man when she was outside. He said they had to feed him now so he wouldn't get mad at them for Yashani leaving. 'Whatever.' Sesshomaru fed the white wolf, even though it almost bit his hand off. 'Ingrate...'   
  
Yashani got bored with the bow and tried a boe staff. She twirled it round and round and hit herself in the head a few good times. She wound up with a few bumps but nothing serious. "Would you like me to help you with that?" Someone asked from behind. Yashani whirled around in fear. Then she relaxed. It was just Miroku. She set down the boe and went back to bow and arrow shooting. Bullseye. Bullseye. Bullseye. Boring... Miroku sat on a bench and watched her train. "You're very talented with the bow and arrow. I however am very good at fighting with a boe staff. Maybe I could show you something new. You're obviously getting bored with this sport." Miroku said. Yashani didn't even respond, she just picked up the boe staff and handed it to him. "I'll take that as a yes." Miroku said as he started demonstrating techniques and basics. After training for 5 minutes, he started to talk. "You know that Lord Sesshomaru didn't intend to hurt you." Miroku said. It was more like a question than a statement. Silence. "I haven't actually heard what happened. I know that he bit you, but that's it. I wonder if you might tell me the story?" Miroku asked. Yashani glared at him before her expression slowly softened and turned into a frown. She sat down leaning against a wall. This is what she told him:  
  
"We were in the garden. He took me out there to draw my picture. He said he wanted one for himself, so I picked up a book in the library and posed for him on the bench. He finished and came over to show me... It was beautifull!" Yashani started crying. "He told me that... I was beautifull. He sat down next to me on the bench and we talked for a minute. Then... He asked if I would run away if he kissed me. I shook my head and he... We kissed. Then he moved down my neck and his kisses got harder... I tried to pull away but... He was just so strong. He bit my neck and started licking up the blood. His eyes were red. I tried to pull away and he started kissing me again. I slapped him and manadged to get away. Then I threw my shoes at him and ran back into the house. InuYasha cought me and Tai made him let me go. I ran upstairs and... Well, I've basicly been there since. I came out because I was getting cabin fever." Yashani sobbed. Miroku moved to comfort her.   
  
Then his perverted hand took over and he pinched her butt. She looked startled and ran away, throwing the staff at him. She ran into the library and shut the doors behind her. He didn't follow so she relaxed somewhat. Yashani desided not to come back out anytime soon. She started looking for books to read in the meantime. Suddenly, a waltz started playing. Yashani spun around looking for someone. No one was by the victrola though. She set down her books on the couch and walked over to it cautiously. There was a yellow folder setting next to it on the table. Yashani heard a noise. She jumped! She grabbed the folder and her books and ran up to her room. She slammed the door and tried to force her heart to return to normal. 'Why'd I grab this folder?' She asked herself as she examined it. It looked like an average manila folder. She opened it.   
  
There were pictures in it! Of her! She flipped through them. One of her sleeping. Another of her coming out of the shower! One looked like it was taken from the chandelier in the library. She was posing for the first picture in one. In the other one, she was posing for the second picture. 'Oh!' She thought as she saw a picture of Sesshomaru biting her. It looked like they were all taken from a corner or the cieling! She moved the last picture and in big letters on the back of the folder it said, "Love, Ryunan" Yashani dropped the pictures and almost fainted. 'I-I have to tell someone. He found me!' Yashani thought panicing. She took the picture of her coming out of the shower and burned it in her bathroom trash can. Then she wandered out of the bathroom, dizzy from breathing in smoke, and hit the floor.   
  
"Yashani, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked through the door. He couldn't sleep. Then he smelled smoke. Sesshomaru threw open the door and found Yashani on the floor and smoke pouring out of her bathroom door. He ran into the bathroom and threw water on the flaming trash can. Then he walked out, very dizzy from smelling smoke and wound up on his butt next to her. "What's this?" He wondered and he picked up the scattered pictures. He saw the one where he was biting her and about fainted himself. He examined the whole folder and then saw the signiture. "Ryunan? Wait! That kid said that some guy named Ryu-something took her. And that Puck protected her from him! This is him!" Sesshomaru reasoned. Yashani rolled over and opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru!" She cried and crawled away from him. Sesshomaru winced. "I... I heard you fall. I was worried..." He tried to explain. She backed against the wall and noticed the folder in his hands. "That's mine! Give it back!" Yashani demanded. "Wouldn't you rather burn them?" Sesshomaru asked. Yashani sighed. "OK. You've already seen them anyways. Shred them." She said. She scooted up a bit. "I'm still not supposed to be talking to you." She said. "About that... I'm... Sorry. I lost control of myself for a minute there... You see, a demon has two sides. His youkai instincts, and the other side. And I usually stick to the other side, but... I kind of accidentally... Nevermind. It's a stupid excuse and you obviousely don't want to hear it." Sesshomaru said. He inched forward. "I just want you to know.... I'm sorry and I won't let it happen again. And... I really like you. Your a very strange human, but you're fun to be with." Sesshomaru grinned. Not half smiled. Not smiled. Grinned. Full on grinned. Yashani couldn't help smiling. "Finally, a smile!" He added.   
  
Yashani laughed lightly. Sesshomaru couldn't help inching forward more. Yashani didn't seem to notice. They now sat about a foot apart. "Who's Ryunan?" Sesshomaru asked. The smile on Yashani's face fell into a frown. Sesshomaru wasn't grinning when he said it. "He's a creepy guy, I think he's a demon, who's been stalking me for a while now. I can't believe he found me..." Yashani said. "He's got these... Red eyes." She added. "I'll find him. I'll get rid of him for you, ok? So don't worry. He's dead when I find him." Sesshomaru said grimly. "Umm... Thanks." Yashani whispered. Sesshomaru looked over at his door. "Come here, I got you a gift. To help with my apollogy." Sesshomaru said. He stood and extended a hand. Yashani was nervouse at first but took it. He helped her up and led her into his room. He sat her on the bed. "Close your eyes." He said. She did so, nervously, and felt a box being pushed into her hands. She opened her eyes and saw the little black rectangular box. Sesshomaru grinned slyly. She opened it slowly and gasped. The emarald necklace she looked at through the display window every day on her way back from school lay in there. It was beautifull! And expensive..... Yashani started crying softly. She looked up at him and he frowned at her responce. "You don't like it?" He asked worriedly and sat down next to her. She faced him. "It's... Perfect! I love it!" She cried and buried her face in his shoulder. Sesshomaru put his arms around her and smiled softly as he layed his head on top of hers. "I'm glad you like it." He said. Yashani looked up. Sesshomaru let go and took the necklace from her. He put it delicately around her neck. Yashani smiled through her tears.   
  
"It was an accident?" "Yes, an accident." "It'll never happen again?" "Never." "Then... I suppose I could forgive you." Yashani said. Sesshomaru's heart lept. He wiped away her tears softly. "I need to tell you something... I... I love you." Sesshomaru said softly in her ear. Yashani cried harder. "I love you too!" She cried and buried her face into his chest. Sesshomaru tilted her head up. "I think I can keep myself in check if you... Will you allow me the chance to kiss you?" Sesshomaru asked. Yashani pressed her lips against his. She felt her heart do flips as she said, "That sounds fine." Yashani grinned as Sesshomaru pulled her into a long passionate kiss...  
  
Hi! It's me, the author! Sorry to cut off here but if I kept going it'd get a bit mundane. Anyways, I hope you liked the ending! I made it up in 3 seconds flat. I made a first part to this but... It sucked, everyone was OOC, and it got deleted by accident. So I basicly started over. Time for the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. I do own Yashani Msike, Ryunan, Ryumi, (No, I don't think there's a connection, I just wasn't feeling creative.) Tokota, and... Some other people... InuYasha's parents are and aren't real. I made up their names. I didn't know what their names were... N-e ways, I hope you liked it. Thankies!   
  
Hi Akurei 


End file.
